Sonic and the Resonance of Chaos
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: So what if Knuckles got a hold of dark Chaos energy? This short tale takes a look at what could happen between everyone's favorite trio, and what it would mean for friend and foe alike.


Sonic picked up a candle and smelt the taste into his nostrils. He couldn't believe the power that was tacos was his to totally behold.

"How quaint!" said Sonic with the steamy flavor between each of the nostrils tackling the wonder in his brain. He mused about anchovies and also how to catch Feebas on route 72. "I must ask Knuckles of his power for my next thinking expedition."

Several minutes later (about twenty), he knocked on Knuckles's door and gave him a bouquet of chickens. "Good afternoon, snazzy!" said Knuckles with a Chaos Emerald shoved up in each ear. I am glad you came to see me."

"Cut to the chase, brohan! Where are you hiding the Chaos Emeralds!" said Sonic with anger and also the power to smell nice things.

Knuckles laughed and then pulled out a powerful laser cannon. He aimed it at a glass of fresh orange juice. He fired and the orange juice was destroyed. He laughed once again and then looked up at the ceiling for spiders because he was scared of spiders. I mean, who isn't, bruh?

"Knuckles, why did you kill that delicious tasty tang?" said Sonic ferociously like Maggie's beast. "I was going to eat that!" He cried sad tears and then stole all of Knuckles's tissues for himself. He sneezed into each one and then pelted the leftover rags at Knuckles. "Take this!"

"Wazzamattashaggijelly!?" said Knuckles with his eyes on the prize. He intercepted all of the powerful captured sneezes into his deadly baseball mitt of justice. He laughed and then launched them back at Sonic. Sonic was hit hard by the return of fire and this caused him to fall in slo-mo to the ground like Ryu from Road Puncher.

"The Feebas…" said Sonic weakly. Knuckles walked over lugging a big burrito to seal the deal. He would smash the burrito's contents on the wall and lick them up all by himself like that porcupine kid from the "I was so Mad" books.

Tails suddenly entered atop a majestic Heron and landed in front of Knuckles. "Take you hands off of that burrito, Knuckles," he said with amazing prowess. "I have a Tic-Tac-Toe grid at the ready if you so choose to interfere further!"

"Roar!" roared Knuckles's spirit and then he called upon the seven Chaos Elephants to aid him in a more perfect conquest. "Do you oppose the red I have for gorgeousness?"

"Yes," said Tails. He then grabbed one of the Elephants with his fox hands and threw it at a switch (a Nintendo Switch) located in the back room. "See that? I am a military genius! What do say Krusha?"

Krusha: "What's a bog monster?"

Tails: "Oh, it's a big ugly hairy beast that eats everything in… sight…"

Wah-wah…

Sonic then rushed into his own house through his neat teleportation powers that he learned from Chris Thorndyke. "I'm here, the Master Emerald is gone!"

There was a barrel in the center of the room and it broke open to reveal a Bee. It was Charmy Bee! "Too late, hero dudes…" said Charmy.

Sonic gazed at a fresco that he had hanging over his refrigerator. "I must find Feebas. Charmy, where is Feebas on the route 72?"

Charmy sighed deeply and then opened a can of pasta using only his teeth and wings. "Sonic, do you believe in rump judgment?"

"Yes."

"Well, stop because it is stupid and unwanted."

"Okay. I will."

"Hah, you're an idiot." Charmy then disappeared into the haystack Sonic kept by his flowerpot collection. He had this hay for his pet cows Jerry and Schroeder, but they both got sold on ye ole eBay for 45 pounds so who cares?

"I do. I care!" said Tails. He walked in battle-damaged and good-looking. He collapsed at the door and Sonic screamed for help from a nearby doctor. Big the Cat rushed in with a shovel and toothpick. He picked up Tails with these two items because he knew what to do to save foxes from further harm.

"Will you be able to save him?" said Sonic with worried eyes.

"No, but you can," Big said as he held up a Chaos Emerald. "Tails was able to swipe one from Knuckles. If you touch this to your eyeball, you can be fabulous and save the world from Knuckles's rage!"

"I don't really feel like it…"

"Good enough."

THE END

Special thanks to William Mays once again! Don't think this'll be the last time Sonic is positioned to save the planet from his friends going bad for some reason!


End file.
